In between the seasons
by SchoolBoredom
Summary: This is a look at what happens in between the seasons BeyBlade. It manly focuses on Kai and what he's been up to more so than the others. Sorry if it seems rushed it is just how it came out. R&R and please be nice with it. rated T to be on the safe side, WARNING MENTIONS OF RAPE!


_Annie: We are back with a new one-shot!_

 **SB/Kierra: Why are we doing this?**

 _Annie: Because I had this written in a notebook and then I moved on to another story and never finished it until one day I started writing it again and was able to finish writing the whole story, it wasn't until after I finished that I realized I had this story in three different notebooks._

 **SB/Kierra: Oh, I see.**

 _Annie: We don't own anything except our OC's!_

 **SB/Kierra: Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Season 1**_

Everyone knows what happens during the seasons, the teams get together and blade against different people, their beyblades get badly damaged and repaired, they travel the world and compete in the world championship tournament, but what no one knows is what happens between the seasons. What happens to the teams after the world championship tournament is over? Sure we see a little of what they are up to at the start of the season two, we learn that Ray goes back to China with the White Tigers and teaches kids how to beyblade, Max goes to America with his mother and her team the All Starz, and Tyson and Kenny, go back to Japan with Tyson's father and grandfather, so they can go back to school. Kai on the other hand disappears for a while before showing up in a boarding school where he meets Wyatt, but what if Kai didn't disappear before going to the boarding school? What if he stayed in Russia with Mr. Dickenson since everything his grandfather owns becomes his, since his grandfather got arrested at the end of season one? With that thought in mind we can take a look into Kai's life and see what he is up to before going to the boarding school that one rainy night.

The first thing that Kai did was put the Demolition Boys in charge of running the Abbey they grew up in. Tala was in charge of the day to day running of the place, he had to make sure they had everything they needed, food, clothes, clean and warm bedding, medicine and equipment for the new doctors since all but one of the old doctors got fired. Bryan, Ian, and Spencer helped Tala with running the abbey and making sure that the boys understood what was going on. Kai also told Tala to fire the guards since they would be getting new ones that would help rather than hurt, and to fire all the scientists and get rid of all the stuff in the labs and the dungeon; there were no need for all that stuff is he was changing things around. Tala did as Kai asked him to and fired everyone and started throwing out all the lab equipment and destroyed the files that were there. He kept the security system in place so they could make sure no one went down below the ground floor, Tala did however disable the laser beams and beyblade launchers that Kai had to get past in order to find Black Dranzer when he was there before, when he regained his memory of his past.

It was while the Demolition Boys where cleaning out the dungeon that they found a figure huddled in the corner of one of the cells.

"Hey, come on, you can leave this cell now. You know longer have a reason to be down here." Bryan told the figure as he spoke in English.

"Ukhodi! Ostav' menya V pokoye!" the figure yelled in Russian _**(Go away! Leave me alone!)**_

Bryan stared at the figure, the voice was female, and he had to tell the others about this right away! Bryan did as told and left only to find his team and show them the female he found in the cell.

"Hey guys! You will never guess at what I found in one of the cells!" Bryan called to his friends.

"What is it Bryan?" Tala asked calmly.

"There is a female in one of the cells, she told me to go away and leave her alone in Russian, I don't know if she understood me or not since I spoke in English." Bryan said as the other three looked at each other.

"Let's go look, maybe we can get her out." Tala said as Bryan led them back to her.

"Hey come on, let's get out of here." Tala said to the figure.

"Ukhodi! Ostav' menya V pokoye!" the female yelled in Russian again _**(Go away! Leave me alone!)**_

"Can we come in?" Spencer asked her.

"Net, ukhodi!" she replied, it was now clear that she understood English _**(No, go away!)**_

"Please, we want to help you." Ian said.

"Ukhodi! Gde Ona?" she replied. _**(Go away! Where is she?)**_

"Where is who?" Bryan asked.

"Isida. Ya khochu Ferio?" she asked. _**(Isis. Where is Ferio?)**_

"Do you want some water? It's bottled." Tala asked as the female nodded and he rolled the bottle to her and she grabbed it and took a long drink, she kept her eyes closed.

"Spasibo." Came the soft reply. _**(Thank you.)**_

"Your welcome, can you tell us your name?" Tala asked her.

"Net, ostav' menya V pokoye." She replied as she hid her face again. _**(No, leave me alone.)**_

"I feel like I know who she is but I can't remember." Ian said softly as he frowned.

"Maybe Kai knows her? I do remember seeing a female living here before Kai tried to use Black Dranzer before when we were kids." Said Spencer.

"I will go call him then, see if he knows anything, you guys keep trying to get her to come out." Tala told his friends as they nodded and he left to call his friend.

* * *

Kai, meanwhile was laying on a couch, resting while Mr. Dickenson sat in a chair facing him, they were taking a break from turning ownership over from Kai's grandfather to Kai himself, they had been like that for a few minutes now.

"We don't have to do all of it now, Kai. The rest can wait until you are ready to continue." Mr. Dickenson said to the teen, he was the oldest of the Blade Breakers at age 15, Tyson and Kenny were the youngest being only 13 years old, and Max and Ray were in the middle at 14.

"I guess." Kai replied just as his cell phone rang, forcing Kai to sit up and answer it. "What is it Tala?"

" _We found a female in one of the cells in the dungeon, but we can't get her to leave. At first we did not know if she understood us since we were speaking in English and she in Russian, but then she answered a question that told us that she DID understand us. She said two names, Isis and Ferio; I know I have heard those names somewhere before I just can't remember. We were hoping you might be able to help us ID her."_ Tala explained which made Kai tense up.

"I do know who she is... I forgot about her when I lost my memory. I'll be right there as soon as I can." Kai told him.

" _Okay."_ Tala replied as they hung up.

"Is everything alright, Kai?" Mr. Dickenson asked him.

"Not really, Tala and the others just found my twin sister that I forgot I had in one of the cells in the dungeons in the abbey. I have to go help them get her out; she was calling for me by a nick name that she is the only one allowed to use. I have to go." Kai told him as he stood up and put his shoes and jacket on.

"Every well. Let me know if you need anything." Mr. Dickenson told the teen as he nodded before he ran out of the room.

* * *

Kai hopped a cab and told the driver in Russian to take him to the abbey as fast as he could; he gave the drive a wad of cash and told him to keep the change. Tala met Kai at the door to the abbey and led him down to the dungeon.

"Who is she, Kai? You did not say over the phone, you just said that you knew her and you forgot her when you lost your memory." Tala said.

"I'll explain everything to you guys once we get her out of the cell and have a doctor look her over." Kai told his best Russian friend as they got to the cell where Bryan and Ian were, Spencer had left to check on the boys.

"Ukhodi! Ya khochu Ferio?" they heard the female said once again. _**(Go away! Where is Ferio?)**_

"She has been repeating the same things." Ian said to Kai as he stepped into the cell to see the female huddled in the corner her hair looked grey in the dark, it was hard to tell, but Kai knew in his heart that this was his twin sister.

"I'm right here, Presea." Kai said to her which made her tense up.

"Ferio?" she questioned in English this time as she looked up, revealing a muddy reddish brown eye.

"Oh Presea, I forgot everything about you, but I remember now. Will you forgive me?" Kai asked as he walked closer and held a hand out to her.

"There is nothing to forgive you for." She said with a small smile as she took his hand and let him pull her to her feet and into a hug.

"Let's get you cleaned up and looked over by a good 'real' doctor, okay?" Kai said as he pulled out of the hug and looked her over, she was so thin, and he did not think she had eaten much of anything in a long time.

"How long were you down here?" Tala asked her, hoping she would answer him.

"Since half the abbey was destroyed." She said with a sigh.

"We have replaced all but one of the doctors with new ones approved by the BBA." Kai told her.

"I want Dr. Ryan." She said as she looked at Tala and her twin.

"He is the head doctor here at the abbey, since he has always been good, I thought it was only fitting. I will get him." Tala said.

"He took Isis from me." Presea said as he helped her out of the cell and out of the dungeon, Tala led the way, Bryan and Ian went to tell Spencer that Kai got the female out and was taking her to be looked over by the doctors.

"We will find her, I promise." Kai told his twin, as they got to the infirmary, Tala found Dr. Ryan and told him about the female they had found in the cells.

"Welcome back Kai, you have grown since I saw you last." Doctor Ryan said as he walked up to Kai and his twin sister, Tala was waiting out in the hallway for Kai.

"Thank-you. She was asking for you." Kai said.

"I'm not surprised she did. I will take good care of her." Dr. Ryan said.

"I know you will." Kai replied.

"Don't leave me!" Presea begged her twin.

"I won't leave the abbey without you, but I must leave the room for a bit." Kai told his twin sister who nodded

 _*Dranzer, can you come out in human form and stay with my sister?*_ Kai asked his bitbeast mentally.

 _ ***Of course I can.***_ Dranzer replied and in a flash of red light she appeared him human form. She wore a knee length red dress that was strapless; she had red hair with blonde highlights that came to her waist, green eyes, red sandals with gold ribbon that twisted up to just below her knees, and she had a small pair of red wings on her back.

"I will stay with you, mistress." Dranzer said with a smile.

"You will be okay with Dranzer?" Kai asked his twin as she took Dranzer's bit chip that Kai removed from his blade.

"Yes." She said softly

"Then I'll leave her in your capable hands, Dr. Ryan." Kai said before he left and joined Tala in the hallway before they left to find Bryan, Ian and Spencer; who were watching the younger boys train.

"Let's get you cleaned up, before I check you over." Dr. Ryan said as they headed to the shower stalls as she nodded.

"How is my son? Is he okay?" she asked him, Dr. Ryan knew who she was talking about.

"You have a child?" Dranzer asked her master's twin sister.

"Yes, he is only five." She told the bitbeast.

"Nicolas is fine, I saw him 2 months ago for his checkup." Dr. Ryan told the 15 year old, how nodded and let the bitbeast help her get cleaned up.

* * *

"Is she alright?" Ian asked.

"Don't know yet, she is getting cleaned up and looked over right now." Tala said.

I had to call Dranzer out of her bit chip in human form, since she did not want me to leave her side." Kai added.

"You know her name, who is she?" Spencer asked as Kai sighed.

"You know her as well. She is my identical twin sister Catherine Anne Hiwatari. I had forgotten her when I lost my memory until you told me that you found a female in the cells that said Isis and Ferio. 'Ferio' is a nickname that only she is allowed to call me as I am the only one allowed to call her Presea. Isis is her blue and white ice phoenix bitbeast." Kai explained to the others.

"No wonder why she seemed familiar to us!" Ian said as he remembered Kai's twin sister, Cathy, or Cat for short was a female version of Kai, they both had two tone blue hair and bright crimson red eyes. The female they found in the cell looked nothing like her former self, she was dirty, her hair and eyes where dull in color not like the bright vibrant colors they had been once before.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Kai returned with Tala, Bryan, Ian, and Spencer; they found that Cathy had been cleaned up and dressed in a light blue tee-shirt and a black knee length skirt, and black slippers. Her hair had been washed and combed, the lighter part was done up in a French braid while the darker part hung lose, her eyes where still a brownish red color but there was a bit more red to them. Kai heard her humming an old lullaby that their mother had taught them and had said had been in her family for the past four generations.

"Wow." Kai said as Spencer set a young boy about 5 years old on a nearby exam table so the gash on his arm could be looked at by another doctor as Dr. Ryan spoke to Kai about his twin.

"They are both fine." Dr. Ryan said, taking Kai by surprise.

"They?" Kai asked.

"She is three months pregnant." He said.

"PREGNANT?! By who?" Kai asked shocked, the others were shocked as well.

"Boris...again." Cathy said.

"Again?" Kai asked

I sense Isis nearby." Dranzer spoke up, drawing attention to the bitbeast that was still in her human form.

"Where?" Cathy asked.

"Isis, show yourself." Said Dranzer as a pale blue light shown from the pocket of the young boy, he had not been paying attention to his match when his opponent lost control of his bey blade, which caused the gash on his arm.

"Nicolas; come here my child." Cathy said with a smile, as Nicolas hopped off the table and pulled out a blue and white beyblade that was still glowing and ran to Cathy who knelt down.

"I found it in a room with a lot of old stuff and I took it and held onto it, Momma." Nicolas said to his mother, he knew she was his mother; she had been humming the lullaby when he had been carried in by Spencer.

"This is my beyblade, Nicolas." Cathy told her son as her everyone else who just found out that Cathy was pregnant stared in shock at the young boy.

Kai noticed that Nicolas looked a lot like his twin sister; he had two tone hair that was a blueish purple color, the lighter part was on top and the darker part on the bottom, his eyes where a brownish red color, the same color his sister's eyes where at the moment.

"Nicolas, how would you like to have a baby brother or sister?" Cathy asked.

"Really?" Nicolas asked.

"Yes." Cathy said with a smile.

"Cool! I get to be a big brother!" Nicolas yelled happily, as Cathy laughed at her son's joy.

"She's been starved and it's not heathy for her or the child. I will let her stay in my chambers so I can keep a close eye on her, I did it while she had been pregnant with Nicolas." Dr. Ryan told Kai, knowing he would want to know.

"Okay." Kai agreed as he stayed with his twin sister and her son and learned what he missed out on over the years, the 3 of them spent the night there.

Kai went back to the hotel the following morning to speak to Mr. Dickenson and tell him about his twin sister and his 5 year old nephew that he just learned he had. Mr. Dickenson was every surprised by it all and promised that when he returned to Japan, he would say nothing to the other Blade Breakers about his sister, nephew, or the fact that she was pregnant once again. Mr. Dickenson stayed in Russia a week longer and was able to meet Cathy and her son Nicolas before heading to Japan. Kai stay for six months, he celebrated his 16th birthday with his twin for the first time since he had lost his memory a week before Cathy gave birth to twins whom she named Kasmira Anne Hiwatari, who was named after their mother and Dwight Zagto Hiwatari, Kasmira or Kammy for short was 4 minutes older than her twin brother Dwight. A week after the twins were born Kai left promising to stay in touch, he was going to a private school; he wished he had learned of his sister's fate sooner and had done something to stop it, he knew it was foolish to think like that, but he could not help himself.

* * *

 _ **Season 2**_

While he was at the school Kai met Wyatt and a cloaked beyblader, he had a bey battle against the cloaked blader and their match ended in a tie. Kai then decided to meet up with his friends. He, Tyson, Max, Rei, Kenny and a new girl named Hillary had to defend their bit beasts from different groups of people who wanted to take their bit beasts from them before they competed in the second world championship tournament. At one point Kai got a letter the day he battled King and Queen, a pair of bey blade part hunters/thieves and lost when they destroyed his blade.

"Hey Kai, you got a letter. Who in Russia knows that you are staying here?" Tyson asked him as he held the envelope out to his team caption.

"I mailed a letter from her a while ago, Tyson." Kai said as he took the letter that was written in Russian.

' _Dorogoy Kay, vash novorozhdennyy plemyannitsa i plemyannik rastut tak bystro, chto oni, kazhetsya, znayu, kto eto semeynyy, a kto net, Nikolya tak vzvolnovan v imeyushchego bratika i sestru._ Vasha sestra chuvstvuyet sebya khorosho, ona nabirayet ves, kotoryy ona poteryala, ona znayet, chto vy budete portit' svoikh detey, ona khochet, chtoby ty prikhodil posle turnira, _my nadeyemsya, chto vy v poryadke, my slyshali, chto proizoshlo, kogda vy vstretilis's druz'yami. My budem smotret' turnir, poetomu my zhelayem vam i vashim druz'yam udachi. Doktor Rayan'_

 _ **('Dear Kai, your new born niece and nephew are growing up so fast, they seem to know who is family and who is not, Nicolas is so thrilled at having a baby brother and sister. Your sister is doing well, she is gaining the weight that she lost, and she knows that you will spoil her children, she wishes you would come after the tournament we hope you are alright, and we have heard what happened when you rejoined your friends. We will be watching the tournament so we wish you and your friends good luck. Dr. Ryan')**_

Kai was glad to hear that his sister was doing well, he was going to do what his sister believes him to do, spoil her children, and he was going to grant his sister's wish, he would return to Russia for a short visit. Once the tournament was over, he and Ray lost their semi-final match, but Tyson and Max won and they two of them won the final match. Kai then told them that he was planning on going Russia for a while to visit and promised to be back in time for the third world championship tournament.

* * *

 _ **Season 3**_

They agreed, Kai flew to Russia and learned that Tala, Bryan, and Spencer where planning on entering the next tournament, Ian was staying behind to run the abbey while they were gone. Cathy was also planning on flying to Japan with her three children were the finals were to be held; Dr. Ryan was going to be with them to help Cathy keep her children in line while they were Japan it was during the world championship tournament that Kai and Cathy celebrated their 17th birthday, it was a small thing for them but Kai got a few extra gifts from Tyson, Kenny, Hillary, Ray, and Max.

It was shortly after the finals when Tyson, Max, Rei, Kai, Kenny, Hillary and Daichi along with the PPB All Starz, The White tiger X, the Majestics, the Saint Shields, the Psychics, and the Blitzkrieg Boys where all together to celebrate.

"Uncle!" came a young male voice as a young boy ran towards Kai; the boy was no older than 7 years of age. The others noticed that the boy had two tone blueish purple color hair, the lighter part was on top and the darker part on the bottom, his eyes where a brownish red color. Kai caught the child who started talking a mile a minute in Russian, as Kai nodded along with the child.

"Nicolas Ascot! What did I tell you when we left the hotel!" came a female voice in English; the speaker was a female version of Kai. She had the same crimson red eyes and the same two tone blue hair; the lighter part was in a French braid that was twisted into a bun while the darker part was in a simple braid. She wore a pale blue tube top with red flames on the bottom, a black skirt with white flames, and a tiara with a large pale blue flame in the middle and two smaller red flames above each eye; she had gold armbands with red flames and black ankle boots with pale blue laces.

"That I was to stay close to you and the twins. I'm sorry Momma." Nicolas said looking sorry as everyone looked at the woman who was pushing a stroller that had two little ones in it.

The woman looked to be about 17 years old the same age as Kai, and they were surprised to see that she had a 7 year old child and a set of twins at that age already. One of the twins started fussing which made Kai walk over to the stroller and pick up the one that was fussing, it was a little girl, it looked like she and her twin brother had two tone purple hair, but it was hard to tell since they were so young still, the lighter part seemed to be on top and the darker part on the bottom, like Kai's two tone blue hair was; the twins had the same brownish red eyes as Nicolas. The little girl calmed down once in Kai's arms and started to laugh and smile at what he was saying to her in Russian.

"I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" Michael asked as Kai looked at the others with a smirk as the 17 year old female giggled, the Russians also smirked, they knew who they were.

"She is my identical twin sister, Catherine Anne Hiwatari and her children; 7 year old Nicolas Ascot Hiwatari and 18 month old twins Kasmira Anne and Dwight Zagto Hiwatari." Kai told them.

"WHAT!" everyone who didn't know yelled in shock.

"It was shortly after the first world championship tournament that we found his twin sister locked in a cell deep under the abbey." Tala started the tale of how they found her.

"We had thought she had died when Kai tried to use Black Dranzer the first time when we were Nicolas's age, and ended up destroying half the abbey." Bryan added.

"I had been suffering from amnesia so when I met you guys I didn't remember her at all." Kai said, the teams that met Kai during the first world championship tournament nodded, understanding.

"The children?" Mariah asked.

"The guards and Boris raped me every chance they got and by doing so I got pregnant. The 3 of them have the same father." Cathy revealed.

"Oh." The other teams said.

"I know how the father is and he will be punished for it." Cathy said.

"All of us, Ian included, know who it is." Spencer added.

"Who is it?" Lee asked.

"We do not want to say anything just yet. He hasn't been caught or charged with anything yet." Cathy said as the other teams nodded and they got to know Cathy and her children.

* * *

Then it was after the justice 5 match, Tyson had defeated Brooklyn, who had gone a little crazy after losing to Kai. Kai and Tala had both been hurt badly and Tala had fallen into a coma. After the match everyone was shocked when the police arrested Boris Balkov, he was being charged with child endangerment and neglect and with statutory rape. It was then that the world learned about Kai's identical twin sister who had been raped by Boris who got her pregnant twice, and he was the father of her three children.

Once Boris, Kai, Tala who was no longer in a coma, Bryan, Spencer, Dr. Ryan, Cathy and her children returned to Russia; Boris stood trail and was found guilty in a court of law, he was sent to prison for the rest of his life. The world cheered that a pedophile was off the streets, Kai, Cathy, and Cathy's children moved into the Hiwatari mansion in Russia and while they cleaned it up they learned about the Moraski mansion in Japan, it had belonged to Kai and Cathy's mother. Once Cathy and her three children were settled in Russia, Kai flew to Japan to clean up his mother's mansion.

As the years went by everyone grew up and married. Tyson married Hillary, Kenny married a girl from the same school he, Tyson and Hillary went to; Rei married Mariah, Max married his childhood church Sarah; Cathy married Tala, who adopted Nicolas, Kasmira, and Dwight; and Kai married Anastasia, a girl from Russia who moved with her parents when Kai hired them to work in his mansion in Japan. They all had children of their own as well; Tala fathered 3 children of his own a boy and two girls so there was an even number of boys to girls. Kai and Anastasia had twins, a boy and a girl; Tyson and Hillary had one child, a boy; Rei and Mariah had a daughter who was a few years older than her brother. Kenny had a son; Max had 2 boys and 1 girl; all the other bladers married and had children of their own as well and everyone lived happily.

FIN

* * *

 _Annie: Sorry if it seems rushed, that is just how it came out._

 **SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the story! Cya!**

 _Annie: Review please! Bye!_


End file.
